


Uncle Joey.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: “You see sweetheart, he’s at the old studio! He has to save the studio from the evil Bendy, who wants to keep everybody in there trapped! Before he went, your father told me to take care of you. Your mother is… too busy right now. But, Uncle Joey will keep you nice and safe, okay? Now… would you like to see the latest story I’ve created?”Uncle Joey is the best.





	Uncle Joey.

Uncle Joey is the best!

He keeps big bins, boxes and folders all around the house, filled with original drawings, designs and sketches from the Bendy cartoons! You always promise to be careful, so he lets you look at them. He even lets you hold them! His drawings are so cool. They look so real, no matter what! And sometimes, you find one of daddy’s drawings.

Uncle Joey said that daddy took most of them with him when he first left, but you don’t know where he was keeping them. Either way, you’re so happy to see daddy’s drawings. He’s always so busy and that’s okay, even though you still miss him. But when you get to see his little signature on a drawing, it makes you smile big!

And you like Uncle Joey’s new drawings to! They’re so different! And it’s cool! You really like all the different ways he can make the story go. His imagination is super big!

And Uncle Joey is teaching you to be just like him! He has lots of art supplies in the house and every day, you sit at a desk he bought for you and start drawing! Uncle Joey said you need to practice every day, to hone in your talents and become perfect. You really try your best, drawing all of his characters! From Bendy to Boris, from Alice Angel to Sammy, to the Ink Demon to the Searchers; you draw them all! And Uncle Joey is always so proud. Even when your drawing looks nothing like the references, he always pats you on the head or gives you a hug and says, “Keep dreaming and it’ll happen! Never give up on your dreams!”

He always makes you so happy!

He takes good care of you to. Uncle Joey makes you all your meals, even teaching you how to cook to! Sometimes, Uncle Joey gets busy or he needs to go away for a few days, so he tries his best to make sure you get fed properly. Either way, you just can’t wait until he finally shows you the recipe to his special bacon soup! It’s your favorite, especially when he serves it with some sourdough bread so you can dip it!

…Though, you still miss mommy’s cooking. And you miss _her_ soups. And you miss whenever daddy baked and he’d let you lick the bowl, as long as you didn’t lick too much and lose your appetite. But you don’t tell Uncle Joey this, because he’s so nice to you. And you know daddy is busy. And you know you can’t see mommy again. And he gets so sad whenever you ask, so you keep it to yourself.

Uncle Joey tends to be sad a lot, when he thinks you aren’t looking. Sometimes, he just looks at his framed pictures or at the corkboard or out the living room window and just stares back at it, frowning. You don’t know why. Sometimes, you wonder if he misses daddy to.

When daddy brought you here, he and Uncle Joey talked a _lot._ They kept talking and talking and talking, as you drew in the corner or watched some television or read a book. It was a little boring, but they were happy talking about their grownup things and “catching up” so it was okay. It was funny though, when Uncle Joey first saw you! His eyes got all big, like he didn’t expect you to be there!

You and daddy were only supposed to stay a few days. But one night, you heard weird noises. Daddy sounded angry. Then daddy sounded scared. Then someone was screaming. And you got scared, _really scared_ and you couldn’t move. So, you just held your pillow to your ears and cried softly and hoped it was a bad dream.

And when you woke up, it was just Uncle Joey. And he told you daddy had to go away. He showed you a drawing, daddy at some weird building.

“You see sweetheart, he’s at the old studio! He has to save the studio from the evil Bendy, who wants to keep everybody in there trapped! Before he went, your father told me to take care of you. Your mother is… too busy right now. But, Uncle Joey will keep you nice and safe, okay? Now… would you like to see the latest story I’ve created?”

And since then, you’ve been with Uncle Joey. You mostly stay inside, because he says that bad Bendys are all around the outside, ready to take you away! Sometimes he lets you go outside and play around, even takes you to the park; but only when it’s really late out. He promises you that when you get a little older, you can go outside more often.

But it’s okay. Uncle Joey, even though it’s hard for him to walk, plays with you! He has a lot of old Bendy toys and he bought you new toys to. You like to make stories with your toys and Uncle Joey is always sitting nearby, helping you act out a voice or to give story ideas! That’s the most fun and in your diary, you keep writing all of it down so you won’t forget!

Uncle Joey likes your stories, especially since they’re so “optimistic.” That’s what he always says, “optimistic.” When you looked it up in the old dictionary, it means they’re “hopeful” and “confident.” Exactly! You like to write stories, where everyone gets to be outside! Or Sammy gets to have a birthday party and eat all the chocolate cake he wants!

But sometimes, even you can get a little dark! You like to draw Boris getting his revenge on the mean Imperfect Alice, biting her all over and chasing her far, far away! Uncle Joey laughed really hard when he saw it. It made you feel “optimistic” all over. One day, you’re really going to be just like Uncle Joey!

And when the day is over, you go to your room. Uncle Joey made sure your room was really, really comfortable. He bought you lots of stuffed animals, though your favorite is always the old plushies from the Bendy lineup. He also bought the most comfortable bed ever! You even have big storage bins, boxes and folders yourself, so you can store all of your drawings!

The only bad thing is that he had to board up your window. You used to really like looking out the window at night, looking at the stars and the moon, but he said it was to protect you. So, you understood.

In the past, he used to lock your room up tight, too. But, Uncle Joey really doesn’t do that anymore. Especially since you get bad dreams a lot. Where Bendy wins and daddy gets hurt or Imperfect Alice tries to get you to! Whenever you get one, you always like to run to Uncle Joey’s room and crawl under the covers and hold him tight.

Because Uncle Joey is protecting you. Uncle Joey knows how to keep mean Imperfect Alice’s and Bendy away from you.

And it always wakes him up, but he never gets angry. He smiles and holds you close and tells you that he loves you. That it’s okay. He’ll always be there for you. And when he kisses you on the head, you really know it’s true.

Then, in the morning, when you wake up in his bed, smelling pancakes and he’s humming one of those old tunes; you can’t help but run into the kitchen, ready for another day and maybe, if he’s ready, another story.

**Author's Note:**

> -falls into bendy tag yet again- I DONT KNOW WHY I'VE BEEN SO ACTIVE HOW ARE NYALL 
> 
> basically, i saw a comprehensive theory over the ending and general theory of bendy. and they mention that most likely, the little girl who goes "uncle joey tell me another story" at the end is henrys daughter. and if you think about that for awhile... this story just got so much DARKER tbh!!! so this is a concept that henry decided to bring his daughter to meet joey with him and joey was like ":^) OH THATS NICE" 
> 
> but internally, hes just "what the fuck i need henry. he needs to be the hero to my story. what am i gonna do with a little girl. i cant KILL her, im not that awful??? but if i let him leave??? who KNOWS if i'll get another chance to meet him!!" so he decides to go through with the plan and as we can see, basically take on henrys daughter as his own. i just love this awful concept because shes too young to realize the truth and, unless someone takes action, never will. and i love the concept of him actually being a good, caring guardian to her; but it's still messed up and horrible because yknow, he killed her father and made a cartoon imitation of him and now hes telling her stories and forcing the copy of her father to relive the story over and over again
> 
> can... CAN YOU TELL I LOVE ANGST FKJERHJKHJKGH
> 
> but anyways! tysm for reading the story and my author notes!! if you liked this, leave a kudos/comment/bookmark! it means the world to me! want to send me a request? send them over @vriskaserbet on tumblr, where i'll be cross posting this story there soon! have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
